Concentration
by cuttlefishRevolutionary
Summary: Hamilton/Laurens or Lams smut. Whatever you prefer to call it. College roommates AU. (This is my first time writing smut please be kind.)


Watching Alexander write is one of the most interesting things to do. If you so happen to be John Laurens, and have a huge crush on him. The pair were sitting in their shared college dorm room, Alex sitting at a crowded table and John on one of the two beds, facing him with his sketchbook out. Honestly, their room was a mess, what with Johns creative hobbies and Hamiltons pure inability to clean up or come up with ideas at the right time.

John, breaking the hour silence between them, grunted. Alex looked up, a noise of question from his throat, looking over at the freckled boy.

"Snapped my lead." Laurens said simply, holding up the pencil in question.

"Sucks. What are you drawing?" Hamilton responded, shuffling his reference papers around on the desk. John blushed and looked down.

"Oh. Cool, don't wanna tell me. That's fine." Alex went back to his work. Of course, the reason Laurens didn't tell him was that he was drawing Hamilton, his hair flyaway and mouth slightly open in concentration. Concentration had never looked so pretty. He quickly flipped to another page and started drawing again, this time not beautiful Hamilton. Both of them worked in silence for hours.

Hamilton was clearly rather angry at this essay. John could hear it in the way that he typed, his fingers hitting the keys harder than they needed too, filling the room with clanging.

"Fuck me!" Hamilton suddenly exclaimed. John looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"This essay is due tomorrow, and I've written far more than I needed too, and I need to cut down on about seven pages worth of writing, and the Prof hated the way I wrote last time so I tried to make it sound like it wasn't me and..." His rant ended, as the man ran out of things to say.

"First things first," Laurens said, pushing a stray curl away from his eye, "Sure. Second thing, How did you manage to write that many pages over? What subject?"

Hamilton had clearly not been listening after 'sure'. "John, could you please repeat the first thing you said?" He queried.

"Only if you do, Alexander." John teased. Hamiltons cheeks became warm as he stood up, stretching himself out.

"Do I really need too?" Alex asked, striding over to John, making his intentions rather clear.

"Computer screens are very reflective, my dear Laurens. You are very talented in your art. "

"It helps when you have such a beautiful subject." John mused.

"I'm your subject, am I?" Hamilton said, pulling himself onto Laurens lap, pushing his sketchbook away. John was not entirely sure what to do, as they'd never really done this before (as much as John had imagined), but not-so-subtle flirting on both parts had given away what they did feel about each other, as well as Hamilton mentioning his past relationships in passing.

Luckliy, John didn't have to think about what to do. Alexander seemed to have it all planned out, or a rather good intuition. A soft pair of lips on his forehead warmed him from head to toe, a glow that came from his heart, filling every vein. Alex's lips then moved to his own. If he wasn't already filled with this glow, he was now. He wondered if it was possible to see it from the outside, like an aura. Laurens was eager to kiss back, his lips fitting against Hamiltons almost too perfectly, tilting his head to pull him closer.

Alex raised his palm to Johns cheek, thumbing the cheekbone before moving back to tug on his bouncy hair. Apparently, John had forgotten he had hands, as only then he became aware of the limp limbs by his side, deciding to move them around Hamiltons waist, pulling him even closer, if it was possible at that point. John trailed his hands up the back of Alex's shirt, gently pulling his fingers along his spine, to rest his hands between Hamiltons shoulder blades.

Their lips moved together in unison, tongues in rhythm. John experimented a little bit, taking Hamiltons bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. A sound from the back of the other mans throat told him that, yes, this was definitely good. John moaned in response to this, sucking Alex's tongue back into his mouth. Hamilton pulled harder on his hair, almost straightening the curls. They pulled away for breath. Only for a short moment however, as Laurens proceeded to trail kisses and nibbles down Hamiltons jawline and neck.

"Laurens" Hamilton moaned, writhing in his grip. John pulled on the edge of Alex's shirt, revealing his collar bone. He then pressed his lips there, sucking and biting so that it was sure to leave a mark. His hands, accompanied by Hamiltons, lifted Alexanders shirt off, exposing more skin. Hamilton was a little chubby, his belly protruding just a bit over his pants. Laurens thought it was cute. John, returning his lips to Alex's neck, leaving more marks, soon after joined Hamilton in his state of shirtless-ness.

"John... John..." Alex breathed between moans, "Your freckles are so cute."

"Says you" John said, pressing his nose against Hamiltons, poking at his little belly.

"I'm serious, John." He responded. "I'm going to kiss every single one of them."

"That is ridiculous, Alexander," Laurens said, nipping at Hamiltons earlobe, "there's too many". Hamilton just shook his head, using the vantage point of Laurens' neck right in front of his face to suck between his jaw and ear. John sighed loudly at this, pulling himself (and Alex) so that they were lying down, rolling them both over so that he was on top of Hamilton. Alex groaned at Johns weight on top of him, but the way his eyes glazed over John really didn't think he minded too much. Hamilton bit at Laurens' lip, pulling him back down so they were kissing again, this time more nibbly and fast than the other, however no less pleasurable.

Laurens removed his lips from Alex's, shimmying down so that he could trail kisses down to his stomach, stopping on the way to suck gently on Hamiltons nipple, which received moans in response. Hamiltons mouth opened slightly, breathing a heaving response to whatever Laurens mouth was doing. He could also feel John smile against the edge of his stomach, which was both a turn on and really fucking adorable. Hamiltons hands returned to Laurens' hair, pulling it free of its confines, so that it hung curly around his shoulders.

Lips at the top of his jeans told him that maybe he should move, not to let Laurens do all the 'work'. A hand pulling his zip, popping his button, told differently. John stopped sucking Alex's skin for just enough time to pull his pants (and boxers) down to his knees. He slid back up Alexanders thighs, his hands caressing the little bits of extra skin he had around there. Hamilton curved his head back and sucked in a breath. He went back to kissing Hamilton, feeling his erection between his thighs, almost on his. Hamilton was really damn needy. Biting and sucking against Laurens lips hard enough to make it hurt, but Laurens honestly enjoyed the little pain there was. Hamiltons lips moved down his jawline, sucking below his ear, nibbling, making sure to mark Laurens all down his neck as a reminder. His nails scraped Johns back underneath his shirt while he was doing so.

He quickly pulled away.

"Laurens. You're still fully clothed." He stated.

"Shit, yeah." Laurens remarked, grabbing Hamiltons hips, massaging slowly. Alex reached up, pulling Johns sweater up over his head, puffing slightly from the pressure at his hips. Alex went back to marking all over John, his lips at his collar, in the nape of his neck, anywhere they could find; his hands stroking at Laurens slim but muscly build as he went.

It was when Laurens gently palmed at Hamiltons crotch did he really start moaning. Moaning maybe wasn't the right word to describe the beautiful noise coming from Alex's throat. Purring. Hamilton was literally purring. John was literally falling apart, moving his mouth to Hamiltons thigh and sucking another mark there, before looking up at Hamilton, asking a question. Hamilton nodded, rendered pretty much helpless at Johns hands. Laurens experimentally licked at the head, receiving a low groan from Hamilton. The go-ahead.

He breathed in and sucked at the tip of Hamiltons length. It wasn't like he had never done this before, just there had never been so much sexual tension between him and his partner before. So the anticipation made it so much better. Hearing Hamilton gasp, he took more in his mouth, licking flat along the bottom. Hamilton grabbed desperately at Laurens hair, as if he was trying to ground himself, bring himself back to earth. Which probably didn't work, as he almost forced Laurens to suck more of him in his mouth. Hamilton groaned, scratching hard at Laurens scalp. John whined around his dick, causing Alex to moan and buck up into John from the vibrations.

Laurens grabbed Hamiltons thighs, squeezing probably a bit harder than he intended to. Hamilton gasped again, moaning out complete nonsense.

"Ah! Oui! Papa, comme ça!" John understood enough, sucking harder, tongue moving in circles.

"John! Je vias venir!" Hamilton breathed out, pressing his fingertips into Laurens head.

Laurens, unfortunately, did not understand enough French to understand what was going on. He sucked at Hamilton more, feeling his cock heat up. The next thing he new his mouth was full of fluids. However, instead of spittting it out in response, he looked Hamilton directly in the eyes, and swallowed it. Hamilton breathed in hard, collapsing on to the bed.

"Me now?" Laurens asked desperately.

Of course, the exhausted Hamilton had fallen asleep.


End file.
